Starman (Mother)
Starmen are an alien race important in the ''Mother'' series, appearing in the two first games. They are one of the many types of extraterrestrial creatures who obey the main villain of both games, Giygas, and are some of the toughest enemies in the game itself as well. A Final Starman also appears in EarthBound's American box. Appeareances The first time a Starman is seen is in the Podunk Zoo in Mother. In the main building, a constant noise can be heard until the Starman Jr. there is defeated. It appears as a small, pink Starman figure, and its overworld sprite is a vitamin-like capsule. In Spookane's hotel, in a ghost town, a Starman is disguised as the owner, serving as a boss. Near Mt. Itoi, other Starmen can be found in the grass, while Blue Starmen block the caves. The peak of the mountain contains the Last Starmen, Mother's strongest version. No type of Starman shares the same color in this game. In EarthBound, a Starman Junior, the only one, appears early in the game the same way. However, Buzz Buzz takes it down by itself, because Ness barely does damage to it at that point. Notably, this one is not pink, but silver like regular Starmen. At Stonehenge, Starmen and Starmen Super, gold like Mother's Last Starmen, are found guarding the secret base. The base's boss is Starman Deluxe, silver with spikes in its shoulder and head. Ghosts of Starmen, black with a neon pink aura, appear in Onett when it becomes invaded near the last part in the game, and later in the Cave of the Past, along with Final Starmen, pink (bronze in its clay model) with spikes like Deluxe's. As Giygas is the one who recruited this beings, they do not appear in Mother 3 after Giygas had been defeated in EarthBound. Characteristics No information is given about how Giygas recruits them, what they are looking for, or how they reproduce or are created. However, it is known they are extraterrestrials, humanoids with robot-like characteristics. Their suits/skin vary in color, often to differentiate ranks. They are able to use PSI, but it can also be assumed Giygas is able to teach PSI to his men, as many different species and robots can use it as well. Their dialog contains beep sounds, like a machine's. In fact, what they say is displayed in Katakana in Japanese, which is commonly used to represent robot-like voices. Ranks and stats Two different types of ranks appear in Mother and EarthBound. In the former, it goes from Starman Jr. to Last Starman. In the latter, it goes from Starman Jr. to Final Starman. Starman Jr. Starman Blue Starman Last Starman Starman Junior Starman Starman Super Starman Deluxe Ghost of Starman Final Starman Trivia *A Starman appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *A large EarthBound website called Starmen.net is named after these creatures. Category:Mother series enemies Category:Mother series bosses Category:Mother enemies Category:Mother bosses Category:EarthBound enemies Category:EarthBound bosses Category:Assist Trophies Category:Smash Run enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits